Light Screen (move)
Light Screen (Japanese: ひかりのかべ Light Wall) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation I. It is the special counterpart to . It has been TM16 since Generation III, except for Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, where it's TM06. Effect Generation I Light Screen doubles the user's when the opponent damages the user with a special move. Light Screen will fail if the user is already under its effect. The effect of Light Screen is ignored by critical hits. If Light Screen causes the user's special to reach 1024 or higher at any time during battle calculations, it will be reduced 1024. The effects of Light Screen can be lifted by . Generation II Light Screen now remains in effect for 5 turns and will double the of any Pokémon on the user's side of the field instead. Haze can no longer lift the effects of Light Screen. Generation III Instead of doubling the Special Defense of affected Pokémon, Light Screen now technically halves the damage done to them by special moves; it still does not reduce damage done by . If multiple Pokémon are present on the user's side of the field, all of them are protected by Light Screen, but special damage is only reduced by a third rather than half. Light Screen is removed from a Pokémon's side of the field if an opponent uses or on it (even if it is immune to Brick Break due to being ), unless it is from the move or the move misses. Light Screen can be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining an extra appeal point if was used in the prior turn. Generation IV Light Screen is removed from a Pokémon's side of the field if any Pokémon (including an ally) uses or on it (even if it is immune to Brick Break due to being ), unless it is from the move or the move misses. If Light Clay is held when Light Screen is used, it will extend the duration of Light Screen from 5 to 8 turns. Generation V onward Light Screen is removed from a Pokémon's side of the field if it is hit by , or . Light Screen is not removed if the target is immune to the move (e.g. a Ghost-type Pokémon targeted by Brick Break). Pokémon with the Ability ignore the effects of Light Screen when attacking. If powered up by a Psychium Z into Z-Light Screen, the user's stat rises by one stage. Using will set up Light Screen on the user's side of the field. Description |Reduces damage from special attacks by about half. A special Psychic-type technique.}} |Reduces damage from special attacks by about half. A special Psychic-type move.}} |Ups Spcl.Def with a wall of light.}} |Creates a wall of light that lowers Sp. Atk damage.}} |A wall of light cuts damage from Sp. Atk attacks for five turns.}} |A wondrous wall of light is put up to suppress damage from special attacks for five turns.}} |A wondrous wall of light is put up to reduce damage from special attacks for five turns.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up |50|50|42|45|45 53 |53 18 }} 20 }} 20 }} 29 |29 3 }} 29 |29 1, 3 }} 50 40 }} 33 |33 46 |46 31 }} 19 |22|22|22|22 36 }} 28 }} 48 }} 43 |43|43}} 52 |52|52}} 57 |57|57}} 50 }} 27 |27}} 15 |15|form=Confined}} |15|form=Unbound}} }} By By TM |✔|✔|form=White Kyurem}} |✔|✔|form=Black Kyurem}} |✔|form=Unbound}} |form=Dusk Mane}} |form=Dawn Wings}} }} }} Special move Generation IV |note=Lv. 18}} By Generation II In other games Description |The user gains the Light Screen status. It halves the damage from Special Attack moves.}} |Gives the Pokémon that uses this move the Light Screen status, which halves the damage from Special Attack moves.}} | }} |You and your teammates will get the Light Screen status, which reduces the damage taken from special moves. You'll get the Light Screen status, which lowers the damage from special moves. }} |You and your teammates get the Light Screen status condition, which reduces the damage taken from special moves.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga In the Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Colosseum Snatchers manga In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga In the Pocket Monsters Platinum: Aim to Be Battle King manga In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia *Light Screen displays animation when it ends on its own in Pokémon Battle Revolution. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=光牆 |zh_cmn=光牆 / 光墙 光之壁 |da=Lysskærm |nl=Lichtscherm |fi=Valoverho |fr=Mur Lumière |de=Lichtschild |el=Τοίχος Φωτός |hi=रौशनी का पर्दा Roshni Ka Parda |id=Dinding Cahaya |it=Schermoluce |ko=빛의장막 |pl=Świetlisty Ekran Ekran Ochronny/Ochronna Tarcza Ekran |pt_br=Tela de Luz (anime, manga, The Official Pokémon Handbook) Tela Clara (The Official Pokémon Handbook) |pt_eu=Filtro de Luz |ro=Mantaua Ușoară |es=Pantalla de Luz Pantalla Luz (Gens I-IV, anime) |sv=Ljusskydd |vi=Bức Tường Ánh Sáng }} Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Lichtschild es:Pantalla de luz fr:Mur Lumière it:Schermoluce ja:ひかりのかべ zh:光墙（招式）